


【奥拉/高地】深陷于此

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199





	【奥拉/高地】深陷于此

他似乎听到了声音，并非来自外界的呼唤，而是深入灵魂的哀嚎。

无数的声音，无数的悲鸣，那些被切割的灵魂，那些被抛弃的过去——轻易的将他捕获。

那些曾经的自己，撕扯着他的灵魂，想要将他留下。他看到那一张张熟悉的脸，因为深陷痛苦的漩涡而布满了裂痕，那一只只手，苍白毫无血色，紧紧的抓着他的四肢，将他的身体，乃至灵魂也撕裂，如同地狱来的恶鬼。

然而，在这个这个蓝色的深渊之中，没有人能够听到他的呼救。每前进一步，他就丢失了属于自己的一部分。如果他停下来，就可以终结这样无止无尽的痛苦，疲惫的身体，将会永远的得到宁静……他已经尽力了太多的死亡，是否应该迎接真正的永恒？

可是有一段记忆，他唯独不想要失去，有一个存在，成了他活下去的全部动力。这一次，他凭借自己的意识，想要活下去——

“雷蒙？”他听到低沉的嗓音，温柔的呼唤他的名字，“雷蒙……”那声音听起来如此的陌生，声音的主人，也有着一张陌生的脸。这个男人被鳞片包裹着，来自东方的全新种族，然而在这完全陌生的脸上，雷蒙却感到了一丝的熟悉。

<你睡了两天了，雷蒙，我还以为你再也不会醒来了……>这个奥拉族男性声音再度响起的时候，并没有张嘴，那声音在他的脑海里回荡着。似乎看出了雷蒙眼中的疑惑，他握住雷蒙的手，露出了无奈的笑容，<怎么了？不认识我了吗？雷蒙。>

“……艾诺卡……”片刻的沉默后，雷蒙终于发出了声音，他撑起自己的身子，看着自己的和艾诺卡交叠的手，有着粗壮的骨节褐色的皮肤。雷蒙深深吸了一口气，不远处的镜子中，看到了自己现在的模样。

那些还飘荡着的记忆，在他审视着自己的时候，被一点一点的黏贴回它们应在的地方，让他的思绪，可以顺畅的流淌而过。

他几乎要失去艾诺卡，而他也几乎要失去自己……在绝望之中，他重塑自己，也改变了艾诺卡的一切。回忆中那个自己悲惨的模样，让雷蒙笑出了声，但是眼泪却止不住的落下，“我差点又忘记了……把你变成这样，我却差点要把你忘记了。”

<如果你把我忘记了，那我会不择手段的让你重新爱上我。>哪怕凭借以太的共鸣，艾诺卡的声音听起来也十分的疲惫。他捧着雷蒙的脸缓缓的俯下身去，用额头感受着这个重生的男人过热的体温，他舔走雷蒙的泪水，亲吻对方的鼻尖，轻声安慰着，<不要哭了，雷蒙，已经结束了，全部都结束了。>

“……但是太不公平了……”<什么？>听到雷蒙的小声咕哝，艾诺卡抬起头来，等待对方的答复。

“到头来你还是比我高。”雷蒙这个擦着自己的眼泪，努力露出一个笑容，用还有些轻微发颤的声音说，“而且我现在看起来一定很糟糕吧，艾诺卡。”

“唔……”“艾诺卡？”对方语气中有些犹豫，让雷蒙顿时警觉起来，不过艾诺卡严肃的神情立刻瓦解在笑声中，他俯身将脸埋在对方的腿上，微微侧头看着已经完全变了模样的爱人，<可爱的猫咪突然变成了大叔，确实是有点打击，但是哭起来的样子，还是和原来一样的可爱呢，雷蒙。>

“什么，才不是大叔——”<是是是……虽然想要继续和你聊一会儿，不过，雷蒙……我实在是撑不住了。>

“怎么了？”“好困。”艾诺卡用自己的声音说道，他看起来就像是被抽走了所有的力气一般，软趴趴的靠在那儿，<看到你醒来后，就撑不住了，让我睡一会儿吧，雷蒙，就在这里……>他一边说着，一边再度握住雷蒙的手，紧紧的扣着对方的五指，<就一会儿……>

这时雷蒙才想起来，艾诺卡先前说的话，他已经睡了两天了，艾诺卡恐怕一直都守着他，“……你不会两天都没睡吧，笨蛋。”他轻声嘀咕着，但是艾诺卡已经在他的膝上沉沉睡去。

这张脸上，已经完全没有了还身为人类时的影子，让他感到了些许陌生，甚至是害怕。眼前的人是否真的还是原来的那个人，这个肉体之中的灵魂——构成了艾诺卡的以太，是否也发生了改变。他们经历了太多的战斗，是如此的熟悉对方，正因如此，他可以罗列出无数个伪装的可能性，也正因如此，他吹毛求疵的想要再对方身上寻找着任何相同的地方或不同的地方，为了哪怕一丝一毫的差异而惶恐。

“你一直……都在感受着这些吗，艾诺卡……”这深深地不安——他终于能够和对方感同身受了。雷蒙低声说着，拂过艾诺卡的头发，对方垂在地面上的尾巴，因此而轻轻晃动。雷蒙这才注意到它的存在，也许是因为精神尚未适应肉体，在艾诺卡清醒的时候，那条尾巴看起来格外的僵硬，唯有此刻才会因为身体和反射神经的天性而做出回应。

-

在作为猫魅，或者是作为原来的自己的时候，雷蒙从未觉得拥有尾巴是一件十分可爱的事情。

就如同人不会因为自己拥有手脚口鼻而有所反应一样，尾巴也只不过是身体的一部分。但是现在，雷蒙的视线却总是难易从艾诺卡的尾巴上离开。

“是这个身体的缘故吗……”他坐在神拳痕瀑布的边上，看着自己在水波中晃荡的倒影。他变得更为强壮，更为有力，也变得更为年长了，虽然他无法观测出自己的实际年龄，高地之民的外表是在太难以揣测了，“果然很像大叔。”雷蒙托着自己的下巴嘀咕，他站起身正想要离开，艾诺卡的声音却在这时候钻入了他的大脑，一并出现在视野中的还有奥拉的倒影。

<成熟一些也没有什么不好的。>“……我可是很满意自己现在的样子，倒是你，睡了一天一夜，你还好吗？”

<就像是天生的那样，没什么特别的。>这个奥拉族的召唤一边说着一边来到他的跟前，伸手环住了他的身体，他太过于坦然的动作，让雷蒙警惕的观察四周，但是没有人注意到这边的动静，夜晚的神拳痕只有燃烧的火把发出噼里啪啦的声响，还有陆行鸟睡觉时时不时的低鸣。

守卫们都在远处，就像是刻意避开了这边似得。而轰隆隆的水声，也足以掩盖他们的声音。

“你是不是……”<就像你想的那样。>艾诺卡的声音听起来带着笑意，但是又化作了忧伤，在他的脑海里响起了对方的呢喃，<我好想你，雷蒙……>如同要补偿这几日独自一人的担惊受怕，艾诺卡毫不犹豫的便吻住了雷蒙的双唇，<我甚至害怕这不是你，也许是我哪里弄错了……真正的你还在野外游荡，而我却找不到你，雷蒙……>

对方的情绪不断地涌入他的大脑，几乎要将他吞并，这是他从未感受过的东西，也许艾诺卡一直在小心翼翼的控制着它，然而所有的谨慎，都在这一刻决堤。

<抱紧我，雷蒙。>奥拉离开他的嘴唇时，眼中光仿佛在忽闪忽烁，“我现在……”他粗哑的发音，一如既往的生涩，但是紧接着，过于温柔的嗓音，便在雷蒙的脑海里回响，<就想要你。>

这是在外面，会被看到，他们的身体才刚刚稳定——雷蒙又无数的理由，但是在艾诺卡的注视中，它们都变得不那么重要了。

对方的渴望是如此的强烈，强烈仅仅是一句诉说，就足以点燃他的灵魂，让这个全新的身体为之亢奋。

艾诺卡的热量，哪怕隔着衣服都在不断的传递过来，巨大的坚硬的性器，戳刺着他同样坚挺的阴茎，涌出更多的爱液，湿透了鼓起的布料。

当雷蒙低头看到这样的画面时，他莫名的想笑，“看起来好夸张啊……”毕竟身为猫魅的时候，他的胯下的性器，可没有这样的硕大。

<是啊。>艾诺卡似乎和他想的一样，奥拉的手圈住了两人性器的顶端，让雷蒙没想到的是，只是轻轻的捏握，就让他险些射精。

他推着对方的身体频频摇头，让对方停下来，<怎么了？>“没什么……只是……这个身体……比我想象中的……还要敏感。”他断断续续的回答，频繁地深呼吸让自己冷静下来，可是艾诺卡却将他握得更加紧了，“艾诺卡——”

<太好了……>“太好了？”

<我其实担心过这个，毕竟……从你看起来不太淫乱的样子。>

“淫，淫乱？”雷蒙因为这个形容词而提高了声音，虽然他的嗓音并不尖锐，但若不是瀑布的噪音，也足以凭借音量而惊动他人了。

<是啊，淫乱……>艾诺卡笑着再一次加重了手上的力道，刚才还在因为淫乱二字而愤愤不平的雷蒙，立刻就揪紧了他的衣服，在快感中发颤。

<就像现在这个样子，露出这样的表情……>“别盯着我看……很奇怪。”<为什么？>“不要明知故问——艾诺卡。”

<但是我觉得你现在的样子很棒，雷蒙。>艾诺卡听起来没有半点调侃的意思，他注视着雷蒙，凝视着对方的脸，抚摸着眼前这个和曾经的猫魅截然不同的脸，<这几天我一直看着它，一直——看着你，不管你发生了什么样的改变，我都会爱上你，雷蒙。>

“无论多少次……”他亲吻对方的时候，少见的用上了自己的声音，在一次又一次的浅吻中，重复着倾诉自己的爱意，“我都会爱上你……”

“不要说了，我知道了……”“雷蒙……”

“这种事情，说一次就够了。”<因为我希望它能够刻进你的灵魂里，这样不管你的身体发生什么样的变化，你都会记住我——当然，肉体也是。>

刚才的温柔尚留余韵，却在下一秒再次化作了撩人的欲火，<用这里——>他解开了雷蒙的上衣，拂过对方结实的胸膛，<这里……>探入到散发着湿热气息的裆部，有些粗鲁地扯掉了碍事的腰带，将那跟硕大的阴茎从湿透的底裤中掏出，<这里……>

“艾诺卡……”<还有——>那只手揉搓着阴茎的顶端，带着黏稠的爱液划过敏感的柱身，掠过了臌胀的囊袋，轻轻戳着会阴部分柔软的皮肤，最终落在了那个尚未被开发过的后穴入口，<这里，我会让它重新记住我的，雷蒙。>

他一边说着浅浅的探入其中，柔软的肠壁因为主人的紧张而紧紧地咬住了他的手指，眼前的男人可不是那个柔软而甜美的猫魅族了，但是这样强壮的身体在自己手中因为快感而发抖的模样，同样刺激着艾诺卡的欲望。

艾诺卡的动作因此而变得蛮横，他揉弄对方的臀瓣，不断的攻击着对方最脆弱的甬道，挤入更多的手指来回的翻搅。而雷蒙紧紧的攀附着他，发出一声又一声略显低沉的喘息，轻轻摆动着臀部，让他们二人的阴茎互相摩擦着缓解着欲求。

<你已经忍不住了吗？雷蒙。>艾诺卡刻意询问，他仅仅留下了一根手指，在那个变得湿软的肉穴周围打转，<明明拥有这样高大强壮的身体，却以为被玩弄后面而高潮。>

“才没有……高潮——噫——不要突然插进来——”他的辩驳因为艾诺卡的恶意变得毫无意义，他知道，这个男人在刚才就已经找到了他敏感的地方。

但是这个恶劣的召唤师，明知他的渴望却总是避开那一处，让他的身体越发的燥热难耐，他摇晃着试图让对方的手指可以触碰到那里，艾诺卡却不让他如愿。

这样恶作剧一般的行为，只是为了这一刻而已，<你看，这不就射了吗？>艾诺卡笑着舔弄着他的耳朵，在他深陷高潮无力反驳的时候，挤入了第四根手指，深深的挖掘着雷蒙敏感的肠道，让他在高潮中痉挛着喷洒出一股又一股精液。

可是来自后穴的快感却丝毫没有停止的意思，那些恼人的手指，粗鲁地，不容抵抗的，揉搓着那一处肠壁，仿佛要将他彻底得掏空，彻底的击溃。

“艾……诺卡……”<嘘……没事的。>“不要这样——艾诺卡——”才刚刚射精的性器还在持续的扩散着酸麻的快感，却因为无处倾泻而变成了一团滚烫的热流在体内流窜，他觉得自己的阴茎就像是要融化一样的炙热，就连从龟头涌出的透明爱液，都有着惊人的温度，仿佛要烫伤自己一般，“好烫，艾诺卡——要坏掉了……前面和后面都……又要——啊啊啊……不行……”

<想要射就射吧，雷蒙。>“但是——”那并不是射精——雷蒙在惊恐之中紧紧地拽着艾诺卡的衣服，他的身体在持续的痉挛，冲击着他的理智。阴茎已经到达极限了，那里低落的液体变得稀薄，会因为后穴之中艾诺卡手指的揉弄，而溢出精液和爱液以外的东西，<没事的，雷蒙……我知道。>

哪怕艾诺卡循循善诱，雷蒙依旧紧咬着嘴唇不住的摇头，那种酸麻和胀痛，从小腹向上蔓延，滋扰他的大脑，试图让他放弃抵抗。他因此而紧绷的身体，让艾诺卡不得不抽出了手指，就在雷蒙因此而松了一口气的时候，艾诺卡却握住了自己的阴茎迅速的插入了那个才刚刚失去填充物的肉穴之中。

“咕——”雷蒙发出一声压抑的呻吟，捂住了嘴巴让自己不至于失声大喊，他的喉咙都因此而发疼。让他更加惊恐的是，那股让身体疼痛不堪的欲望，因为这样突然的袭击，而找到了出口，彻底的违背了他的意志倾泻而出。

“呜呜……呜……”他甚至不敢睁开眼睛，只是更加用力的捂着自己，然而声音还是因为快感导致地失禁而泄露，那些滚烫的液体，湿透了他们的身体，当它终于结束的时候，雷蒙才缓缓的松开了双手，“你……太……过分了……”

<但是我还想要更加过分。>艾诺卡丝毫没有歉意，抱着雷蒙跃入了水中，水流将他们推挤在岩壁上，冲刷着艾诺卡的身体，将他紧紧的压制在雷蒙的身上，<你就原谅我吧，雷蒙。>

他的每一次抽送，都伴随着水流地冲击一般有力而不容反抗，撞击着雷蒙异常敏感的身体，搅弄着那个不断瑟缩的肠道，<就算叫出声，也不会有人听到的，雷蒙。>

“不要……啊……唔……啊啊啊……”<你的里面，好热啊……>“闭，闭嘴……”<闭嘴？>艾诺卡稍稍停了下来，他牵起雷蒙的一只手，按在自己的唇边，笑着在对方的意识中说到，<我的嘴巴，不是一直闭着吗？>他说完，在对方因为他的恶劣的行径而感到不敢置信的时候，再一次发动了攻击。

这是一种奇妙的感觉，哪怕他们早就做过无数次了，但是对于这个身体——对于他们两人现在的身体来说，却是第一次品尝性爱的快感。身体喷发而出的欲火，早就压制了所谓的理智，如同被什么东西操控了一般，丝毫没有节制的索求着对方的躯体。

<这种感觉……有点危险……>艾诺卡不仅如此感叹，他用水抹了抹自己的脸让自己稍稍冷静下来，可是下身的冲动却无法抑制，还在不断摇摆着臀部操弄着对方，<完全停不下来……>

“你这个……笨蛋……”<你还有力气说话，看来也不需要停下来。>“不是……啊啊啊……太深了，不要这么用力……”<抱歉，这个我也控制不住……而且现在的你，应该可以承受的住吧，雷蒙。>“什么……啊，啊啊……不行……啊……太快……太快……啊啊啊……”

他的意识似乎要飘出去了，他甚至听不到自己的声音，耳边轰隆隆的只有巨大水声。他发出了什么样的喘息，又说了些什么，是否有人已经察觉到了这里有两个人正在交合。

那些恼人的水流，不给他抗争的余地，将他牢牢的顶在岩壁上，那个始作俑者，正在一下又一下的侵犯着他动弹不得的身体。而在快感中无法聚焦的双眼，却看不清艾诺卡的样子，只奥拉眼中的光圈，如同猛兽一般将他锁定。

明明应该是极为糟糕的处境，但是无论是身体还是意识，都变得更为亢奋了。

“艾诺卡……”实际上雷蒙也不确定自己是否真的发出了声音，直到艾诺卡的回答，清晰的回荡在他的脑海之中，<怎么了……雷蒙……>

“吻我……”他说着，垂下那只搁在艾诺卡脸上的手，它立刻就被水流推到了岩石上，现在，他毫无任何遮挡，彻彻底底的将毫无抵抗之力的自己展示在这个男人的面前，“填满我……艾诺卡……”

<遵命……>艾诺卡带着笑意，刻意的如此回答，他含住雷蒙的双唇，展开双手和对方四肢相交，而雷蒙也在这个时候更加用力得用双腿夹住他的身体，<我当然会填满你的，雷蒙，从里到外，全部都……>

那一刻，他觉得自己的灵魂，似乎耶被艾诺卡紧紧拽住了，对方的每一次操弄，都在狠狠的碾压他的身体，拉扯着他的思绪。<雷蒙……>伴随着艾诺卡孜孜不倦的呼唤，那声音伴随着累积的快感，似乎变得越发鲜明，它成了一种有形的东西，拥有着温暖而舒适的热量，缠绕在他的身上。明明只是再寻常不过的声音，却像是被裹上了细微的电流一般，所过之处都泛起了无数的涟漪，带给他如同快感一般的无穷喜悦。

<雷蒙……接受我，雷蒙……>他不明白艾诺阿卡的意意思，明明他们此刻正紧紧地连接在一起。

然而在对方粘腻的吻中，他却听到了来自意识深处的回响，它在不断地，不断地呼唤着他的名字，每一个升腾而起的水泡溃散的时候，都有着艾诺卡的音色，<雷蒙……>那个瞬间，他的思绪也变得明晰起来，就如同艾诺卡的请求那般，卸下了所有的壁垒，去接受对方的存在。

所有的一切都被放大了，他似乎可以看到那跟阴茎是如何撞入他的体内，那尖锐的快感，就像是在操弄他的大脑一般纯粹，让他几乎要忘记如何呼吸。

耳边瀑布的轰鸣，遮盖了一切，忽然之间就连那样的噪音也远去了，恍惚之间他仿佛飘上了云端，又如同浸泡在涌泉之中，无数的温暖洪流拂过他的身体，周围的一切都在流淌着用不安定，视野之中尽是无边无际的蓝色。

当他意识到什么而变得畏惧之前，艾诺卡却紧紧的拥住了他，他感到对方的抚摸，将他一点一点的稳定在这个躯体之中。

他试图看清对方的模样，却只能看到一团白色，散发着柔和的光。这个贪婪的家伙，侵入了他的灵魂之中，亲吻着他的身体，紧紧地拥抱着他。

<雷蒙……>好热……但是却并不灼热，恰当好处的热量，恰到好处的重量，附着在他的身上消磨着他的神志。

仿佛每一寸皮肤，每一个细胞，都在渴望着对方，都在因为这样紧密的依偎而愉悦。

这如同要融化身躯一般的热量，却在下一刻变得汹涌而激烈。艾诺卡残忍的将他从意识的深沉拽出，让他再一次的感受着肉体上的快感。

那些令人战栗的愉悦，却是如此的陌生，他听到艾诺卡的喘息，却并非来自听觉，那呼吸从他的体内扩散而出，强烈的快感，也并不仅仅来自后穴。

他感到自己被裹紧了，每当他因为快感而痉挛的时候，那阵被吮吸碾弄般的愉悦就会变得更为强烈。这是一种陌生却又熟悉的快感，在艾诺卡的侵扰之下，如此鲜明而赤裸的呈现在他的面前。

他们仿佛化作了同一个个体，所有的感官，都在这一刻被共享。

“感觉我，雷蒙……”艾诺卡收紧了十指，他们的额头紧紧的地抵在一起，他感到那股快感的潮涌化作了瀑布，带领着他们一同倾泻而下，将他们拍打在岸上，无数的浪花在艾诺卡的身后，撞击着他们的身体，撞击着他们的灵魂，“雷蒙——”

他看到那些属于自己的记忆，每一个画面，都支离破碎，仿佛下一秒就会溃散，然而艾诺卡的存在，却逐渐的将它们填补，让它们充满了艾诺卡的面孔，让它们变得完整……

但是这并不是结束，当艾诺卡亲吻他的时候，那些闪烁地记忆回放再一次发生了改变，每一段记忆，都是艾诺卡眼中的他。

拥有着灿烂的笑容，明明他从未那样笑过，在艾诺卡眼中的雷蒙，是和他所知道的自己截然不同的模样。

“你果然是笨蛋……”雷蒙低声喃喃着，所有的记忆，都因为他哽咽的声音，化作了水滴洒落下来，它们淅淅沥沥地落在雷蒙的身上，每一颗水珠都扩散开巨大的涟漪，将那些在肉体之上累积的快感，一并在体内爆发。

<就和我这个笨蛋一起高潮吧……雷蒙……>

-END-


End file.
